List of Upcoming Projects
The following is a list of upcoming projects of works based on Marvel Comics in any level of production. Series Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur :See main page . M.O.D.O.K. :See main page . Hit Monkey :See main page . The Offenders :See main page . What If? :See main page . The Amazing Stan :See main page . Spidey and His Amazing Friends :See main page . Films Spider-Verse Series On November 27th, The Hollywood Reporter revealed that Sony Pictures Animation already had plans for a sequel and spinoff to . Amy Pascal will return to produce. Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Avi Arad, and Christina Steinberg are expected to return though no deals have been made.'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse' Sequel and All-Female Spinoff in the Works From Sony (Exclusive) at The Hollywood Reporter Joaquim Dos Santos is currently set to direct the sequel with David Callaham writing. No details regarding the sequel were initially given other than that this film would plant seeds for one. Pascal said in a later interview that the sequel would feature the romance between Miles and Gwen, something this movie largely cut out of the original script. On November 1st, 2019, the sequel was given a release date of April 8th, 2022.Spider-Verse at Twitter Lauren Montgomery is in negotiations to direct the spinoff with Bek Smith writing. The initial report only revealed about the planned spinoff was that it would feature an all-female team. It was later revealed that the spinoff would focus on Gwen teaming up with Cindy Moon/ , and /Spider-Woman who all star in the comic series [https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Women_Alpha_Vol_1 Spider-Women]. Pascal noted they are also trying to get a Silk live-action film made but noted that the differences between the two portrayals would be like in this film and Alfred Molina in ''Spider-Man 2''. Pascal said, "I think it's great that we're going to be able to tell movies about female superheroes in this realm, and in the live-action realm as well, because I believe that there are going to be characters that really resonate for people. They're funny and quirky and different, and heroic in all kinds of different ways that only animation allows you to do." Each of the characters were written with the possibility that they could be in their own spinoff, with Spider-Ham being one the producers are especially excited to consider. Moore expressed interest in reprising the role for live-action. "I definitely want to be the live action Miles Morales. I understand that he's a young kid, but hopefully you know, they can play with time and put me in there. But I'm thankful for the opportunity. I would love to be fighting Venom as Miles, with Tom Hardy. You know what I mean? That would be great. I would love to play on screen with my favorite actor out right now." He added, "Yeah, at the end of ''Venom they show our clip, Into the Spider-Verse. And I think that's a seed, it just has to be. Hopefully in the bigger universe, I look like Miles Morales, all I have to do is cut my hair, so let's make it happen."Animated MILES MORALES Actor Wants to Be Live-Action MILES MORALES Actor at ''Newsarama An Aunt May prequel has been rumored but dismissed by numerous sources, and actresses who have played her. In response to this, Miller said, "Once you open up your mind to alternate universes, and it doesn't have to be canon, then you're a little more forgiving to try thought experiments that could be fun or interesting. Lily Tomlin did an amazing job, the idea was that she would be the Q to Spider-Man's Bond in this universe." Pascal stated that having both animated and live-action Spider-Man films simply made the franchise better and bigger.Sony Finally Untangles Its Spider Web at Variety In a candid interview, Lord and Miller said that characters they would like to see in future installments included Silk, Spider-Punk, the Japanese Spider-Man, and Italian Spiderman. Miller said, "What's cool about the movie is that if you are into that sort of stuff, the deep comic-book canon, it's awesome. But even if you have no understanding of what comic books are, and you've never opened a page of one, these movies are still for you, too."The Characters Phil Lord And Chris Miller Want To Use After Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse at CinemaBlend When asked, Lord and Miller said that live-action Spider-Man actor Tom Holland was not off limits for future sequels. "Nothing is off limits. The beauty of the multi-verse is that literally anything is possible, any variation you can think of. We'd like to think that all of these movies and worlds can exist in parallel, and you know, we'll see what happens."Tom Holland’s Spider-Man Not ‘Off Limits’ For Spider-Verse Sequel at Empire Miller joked that he would like to see ''Midnight Run'', a buddy cop comedy action film, with and saying, "That would be amazing." Rotten Tomatoes called news of the sequel and spin-offs to be the best movie news of December in 2018.Yearly Ketchup: The Freshest Movie Development News of 2018 at Rotten Tomatoes Writer Phil Lord said on Twitter, though it may have been a joke, that if the film made $200 million domestically he would put the Japanese Spider-Man into the sequel. This Spider-Man did play a part in the Spider-Verse comics and his was included as a drawing of Miles.Phil Lord at Twitter After the announcement for the release date of the sequel, Lord did say that this Spider-Man had been designed.Phil Lord at Twitter Director Rodney Rothman indicated that Olivia Octavius, who seemingly died in the finale, would return for future installments. In an interview he said, "In the end, we found the movie played fine without us tagging every single possible thing. But we definitely think of Liv as someone who is not gone from the story, and who in many ways, is our most powerful bad guy. She's manipulating a lot of things to achieve her own grand ambitions."Into the Spider-Verse Director Teases a Major Marvel Villain's Future at Comic Book Resources On April 29th, 2019, it was announced that Lord and Miller signed a five-year deal with Sony Pictures Televison to develop both live-action and animated series. Some series would be adaptations of their Marvel characters, known as the "Spider-Verse." At the time, it was unspecified if any of these series would tie into this film.Phil Lord & Chris Miller Ink Mega Deal With Sony Pictures TV, Will Develop Spider-Man Universe TV Series at Deadline Longtime Spider-Man producer Amy Pascal signed a deal with Universal Pictures seemingly ending her relationship with Sony. However, she stated that she would continue co-producing works already in production.https://www.cbr.com/amy-pascal-universal-spider-man-tv-spinoffs/ How Sony's Exec Shake-Up Affects Its Spider-Man TV Spinoffs] at Comic Book Resources References Category:Unreleased Media